Fireclan Challenges
by Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan
Summary: These are my Challenges for Fireclan
1. Chapter 1

**Description: Do a leader ceremony. Explain the purpose of each life. Use OCs**

* * *

Frostfang walked quickly down the path to Moontree with her best friend, Shimmerstream, also the medicine cat of Rainclan, beside her. The events that had just happened consumed her thoughts.

* * *

 _"Silverstar," urged Frostfang "You have to get to safety."_

 _"No." stated Silverstar firmly "If Fireclan wants a measly sparrow to cause a war, than I will defend my clan."_

 _"But this is one of your last lives," said Frostfang "Go with the kits, you'll be safer."_

 _"NO."_

* * *

If Frostfang had known it had been her last life, she never would had let her go.

"We're here," said Shimmerstream stopping in front of a huge tree that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Okay." said Frostfang "How do I do this."

"Just climb the tree," answered Shimmerstream "Then fall asleep."

Frostfang did this and tried her best to get comfortable on the tree branch as she prepared

for her meeting with Starclan

* * *

 _"Welcome Frostfang," said a familiar voice._

 _"Silverstar," exclaimed Frostfang "I am so sorry, if only I had known that you only had one life-"_

 _"Don't be sorry," said Silverstar with a flick of her tail "I was old and it was going to happen anyway. But now is not the time for the past, it is time for you to receive your nine lives."_

 _For the first time, Frostfang looked beyond her fallen leader and out to the other cats. More cats than she could count stood behind Silverstar. Some she knew, some she didn't. Young, old, big, small._

 _An old cat walked forward._

 _"Mom!" exclaimed Frostfang as Dawnflarel stepped up_

 _"With this life I give you fierce protection," said Dawnflare "Use it well to protect all those you care for."_

 _Dawnflare walked forward and put her nose on Frostfang's. As she did, the rush of energy she felt in the midst of a battle started up in her. Her mother took her place with the rest of the cats behind her and another familiar face stepped up. Frostfang's former mentor Snowwish walked up._

 _"With this life I give you the ability to offer second chances." said Snowwish "Use it well and give it to others, even if they need it over and over again."_

 _Snowwish pressed her nose to Frostfang and she felt repeated flashes of pain. Snowwish walked away as another cat took her place. Frostfang's best friend Whiteleaf, stepped up. She had died in the process of her kitting and it was wonderful to see her again. However, before she could meow a greeting, Whiteleaf started to speak_

 _"With this life I give you the ability to never lose hope," said Whiteleaf "Use it so that even in times of darkness, you will have hope theat there is always a better ending."_

 _This time, instead of the pain from earlier, Frostfang felt pure hope. Hope that at the end of the battle, a glorious victory awaited her. Frostfang looked back up to find her friend from Fireclan. Emberclaw had been one of Frostfang's close friends and one of the first casualties of the war._

 _"With this life I give you the gift of loyalty." said Emberclaw "Use this to make sure you spend your dying breath with loyalty to your clan."_

 _As Emberclaw touched her nose to Frostfang, a searing pain swept through out her. She couldn't breath but felt an odd sense of determination. She looked back up, or in this case down, to see a small kitten had taken her friends place._

 _"Flamepaw? said Frostfang questioningly "Oh I've missed you so much."_

 _"With this life I give you courage," said Flamepaw "Use it to have the courage to do what you feel is right."_

 _Frostfang had to bend over so her former apprentice could give her the next life. Then she wished she hadn't. Pain and bravery. Mostly pain. She felt the brave decision of pushing Frostfang out of the way of an incoming monster. She felt the pain of the aftermath. Flamepaw bounced away and someone else took her place. It was Fernfur, the former deputy. He had died after a long battle with greencough that had kill much of the clan._

 _"With this life I give you strength," said Fernfur "Use it well to be strong in battle but a strong leader as well."_

 _Frostfang felt like she was being clawed at but she stood strong and tall, like a leader should. As Fernfur walked away, Ashfall took her place. Ashfall was the strongest warrior in Rainclan. However, somehow in the battle another warrior outwitted him._

 _"With this life I give you intelligence," said Ashfall "Use it so that you will always remember, even the strongest can be outsmarted."_

 _Frostfang felt the claws just like earlier but this time with out the strength. Ashfall walked away and someone Frostfang was not expecting walked up. Lightningstar of Fireclan stepped up. The cat responsible for the war._

 _"With this life I give you peace," said Lightingstar "_ _Use it so you know that war is not always the answer. Don't make the same mistake I did."_

 _Frostfang felt calm. She felt at peace. She looked up to see Silverstar._

 _"With this life I give you good understanding," said Silverstar "Use it to understand the mistakes or choices that others make."_

 _This time, Frostfang didn't really feel anything, pain or peace._

 _"I hail you by your new name, Froststar." said Silverstar "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Rainclan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code live each life with pride and dignity."_

 _The chorus of the Starclan cats rose up chanting her new name_

 _"Froststar, Froststar, Froststar."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: A new warrior goes out on a solo hunt when he sees a Kittypet/rouge/loner on the territory, their first encounter wasn't a good one but after some talking the two become friends. Moons pass and they become more than just friends but the warrior's clan is at war with another clan and hardly sees their mate who is expecting. The warrior goes into battle but sadly dies right after the third kit was born who looks just likes them.**

* * *

Luna stared out the window into the world of which she was not aloud. Beautiful tall trees grew, the grass swayed in the breeze, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She just wanted to get out and feel the grass in her paws and try to catch one of those annoying birds that played door opened and Luna glanced at it, an idea forming in her head.

She crept slowly towards the door, careful not to be seen by her housefolk, and made a run for it while they were to busy pulling her new bag of food inside to notice. Luna knew if she paused in the field, the housefolk would see her and bring her back inside. So instead she kept running all the way to the trees.

* * *

Marshstorm ran through the forest, shaking the sleepiness from his vigil off. He should probably go to sleep but he just couldn't wear the excitement from the battle off. The Fireclan cats had come out of nowhere. Marshstorm slashed back and forth and then, although Fireclan won, Marshstorm became a warrior! No Fireclan cats had dared come back while he was on vigil.

Suddenly, Marshstorm heard a rustling noise.

* * *

Luna had slowed her pace and wandered around the forest. The trees were bigger than they had looked from her window. Luna had noticed that there was a strong unpleasant cat smell where she had been before, but now the scents were changing to a different catscent.

Out from behind the bushes, a flash of brown fur came out and tackled Luna to the ground.

"Get out of my territory Fireclan cat," growled the cat

"AHHHH," screamed Luna "HELP anyone I'm under attack. Housefolk save me!"

"Wait a minute." said the cat in disgust "Your not a Fireclan. Your a Kittypet. That's worse. Get out of my territory"

"No," said Luna feeling a sudden burst of bravery "Now get off of me please."

* * *

Marshstorm sat back in shock. This kittypet thought she could tell him what to do. This was an irritable trait. But, it was also sort of admirable. This cat had bravery.

"Well thanks to you screaming," said Marshstorm "The entire clan will have heard you. If you really want to come back, do it at night when no one is awake."

She seemed to consider this.

"Will you be here?" she asked

"I might be," said Marshstorm "Why?"

"No reason," she said, a rustle in the bushes started behind Marshstorm "Bye."

She ran off and Aspenspots, her former mentor, walked up.

"What was that screech?" asked Aspenspots "That wasn't you, was it?"

"No," replied Marshstorm "Just some silly kittypet that strayed to far from home."

As he said this, Marshstorm hoped this would not be his last encounter with the silly kittypet.

* * *

(Moons later)

Luna careful hopped through the kittydoor while trying not to upset her kits. Luna was grateful for the kittydoor her housefolk had installed after they saw she always came back home.

Luna rushed off towards the forest, hoping Marshstorm would be there this time. Luna avoided Fireclan territory as Marshstorm had suggested and went to their meeting spot.

Luna sighed in relief as she saw her mate sitting in the clearing.

"Hello Marshstorm," said Luna "How's clan life."

"Hi Luna," replied Marshstorm. Luna saw he was sitting strangely and decided to investigate.

"Oh Marshstorm," exclaimed Luna "Your hurt!"

* * *

Marshstorm looked down at his side at the gash he had been trying to hide.

"Oh that," said Marshstorm trying to hide the pain in his voice "It's nothing. The Medicine Cat is taking care of it."

"I hate it when you get hurt," muttered Luna "I wish you didn't have to fight."

"The war will stop soon," assured Marshstorm "I hope. I've never known a cat as bloodthirsty as Flamestar though."

Luna sat down next to him.

"I'm scared for you," muttered Luna

 _So am I Luna, so am I._

* * *

(Days Later)

"Marshstorm! Wake up," yelled a voice "Fireclan is attacking again!"

"What wha-" started Marshstorm tiredly before he was cut off

"Wake up," and with that, Marshstorm's best friend, Redleaf, leapt on top of him in attempt to wake Marshstorm up.

"OKAY, okay," said Marshstorm "Come on, let's get those no good excuses for cats."

* * *

Luna woke up feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. The kits! They were coming early!

* * *

Marshstorm and Redleaf ran outside the den to find the whole clan in chaos. It seemed the whole of Fireclan was there. All Rainclan's warriors were engaged in battle, some with two or more warriors. All the apprentice's were in combat even the elders and queens had come out to help. Marshstorm even looked over and saw a group of Rainclan's kits trying to take down an apprentice. Only Marshstorm and Redleaf were not fighting. That didn't last long though.

Three of Fireclan's warriors came running towards them.

"Back-to-back," said Redleaf as they stood up on their hind legs and batted at the rather inexperienced warriors.

* * *

The kits were coming! Luna's housefolk rushed over to her as they heard her startled meow.

* * *

They had defeated the warriors they were battling and had separated. Marshstorm was losing. His wounded led had opened up again and his stomach had a deep gash that wasn't anywhere fatal, but it still hurt and made it hard to fight.

The warrior he was fighting knocked him over and looked down at him. Marshstorm looked back in defeat.

"Goodbye little warrior," said his opponent as he brought his claws down, ending Marshstorm.

* * *

Luna waited in pain as the last kit came. It was a tom. Two she-cats and a tom. One of the she-cats was gray and white like she was while the other was a gray tabby. The tom looked just like his father, a handsome brown tom. Marshstorm would be so proud.


End file.
